


Shizaya Trial Run

by Kitten010



Series: Trial Fics [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: And past mpreg mention but not much, Should I write this or no?, TRIAL FANFIC READ IF YOU WANT, This is an A/B/O, Trial Fanfic, let me know what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten010/pseuds/Kitten010
Summary: Keep in mind that this is just a trial/test run/preview and I would like you guys to decide if I should write this or not. It'd be a great help if you did. This is Shizaya, or it will/might be if this continues, and also a A/B/O; it has mentions of mpreg and will have it in the future, again if this works out.Also posted on FF.net





	1. Trial

**Warning(Please read): This is just a test run to see if you guys would like this to be a full story, so PLEASE review your thoughts on this and let me know if you'd like me to write this.**

**This is going to be a Durarara! story with the Yaoi pairing Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya), it's an A/B/O (Alpha/Beta/Omega) fanfic and has past mpreg(male pregnancy)(also references to it), and possibly some future mpreg. So if you feel uncomfortable reading this, then maybe this isn't your type of story.**

**So I am begging you to let me know if I should do a full story of this, because remember that this is just a test run, trial, preview, whatever you guys want to call it. But please enjoy and let me know if you think I should do this** **. Also please note that Izaya is going to be called mom by his child. Just warning you of that.**

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Izaya sighed as he finished typing up the rest of his work on his computer, Shiki-san had not been very generous this time, which honestly made the raven haired Omega a bit annoyed. Izaya glanced over to his couch where a tiny figure sat, playing a game on one of his phones. Izaya smiled gently as his hand moved towards his abdomen, fingers tracing a small incision scar under his shirt as the fond memory of his daughters birth came to mind.

The little girl, Akeno Orihara, looked up and grinned when she saw her mother was finished with work. So Akeno, moving her brown hair out of her crimson eyes, the five year old girl sneaked over to Izaya's desk, hiding behind his chair getting ready to surprise him, when Izaya spoke..

"I already know you're there, my little koi." The sound of her mother's voice made her jump, Izaya turned his chair around raising his eyebrow at his daughter, an amused smile on his face. "Mom! Don't scare me like that!" Akeno exclaimed, Izaya sighed and picked up his five year old child, "C'mon, time for bed." Akeno instantly started to struggle in her Omega mother's grasp. Izaya held on tight, he had had practice with his little twins sisters after all.

Izaya brought Akeno upstairs, going towards her room. The small brunette stopped moving around and just leaned against Izaya, listening to his heartbeat. "Hey mom?" The five year old asked as Izaya set her down on her bed. "What is it my little koi?" The raven tucked his daughter in.

"Can you tell me about my dad?" The question made Izaya freeze. Of course he knew this question would come eventually, but he didn't expect it so soon. Izaya sat down next to his Beta child, "Why so curious about him all of a sudden?" Akeno flushed and played with her fingers, "The other kids at school made fun of me for not having a dad.."

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

**So sorry it was short, but remember that it's just a test run, if I do write a full story about this I'll start with how Akeno came to be and whatnot, then continue on from here. So again, PLEASE leave your reviews letting me know if I should write this out. Bye everyone!**

**~Kitten**


	2. Update

**Ok, so I got some positive feedback and zero negative which makes me very happy about this! Just to keep it going a little longer and see if anyone else decides to leave their thoughts, I've decided that I'll keep this up until the 5th-6th of January, 2019. So anyone else who wants to see this preview better do it quickly!**

**Also another thing; I have said that this is a Shizaya(should this story happen), but I didn't exactly say that Akeno's father was Shizuo, so I'd like you guys to help me decide if he should be her biological father or if he should build up to becoming her father; either way, he's going to end up with Izaya and they might have another child together. So leave your opinion on this trial and a little vote. (PS: I like to do this with all my readers XP)**

**Just say the number!**

**Should Shizuo be Akeno's biological father or no?**

**(1): Yes**

**(2): No**


	3. End of Vote!

**Ok, so shall we conclude the voting? Just a heads up, I am allowed to have a personal vote so mine counts as well. So, here we go!**

**I will put these down by your username along with your vote and a tally right next to it.**

**Chosha_Hoshiko(btw, love your Private Lessons story): has voted for option number 2! (1 vote for no)**

**DeadlyWeird: has voted for option number 2! (2 vote for no)**

**Elaissa: has voted for option number 2! (3 vote for no)**

**Bethany: This one was hard to discern, but I've decided to call this one ambiguous (Sorry!)**

**Ayokaya: has voted for option number 1! (1 vote for yes)**

**Catgirl: has voted for option number 1! (2 vote for yes)**

**Duck: has voted for option number 2! (4 vote for no)**

**ThornVineLily: has voted for option number 1! (3 vote for yes)**

**Brittany: has voted for option number 1! (4 vote for yes)**

**and my personal vote is..**

**Kitten010: has voted for option 2! (5 vote for no)**

**So sorry for all those hoping for yes, the reason I choose no is kind of the same reason as Chosha_Hoshiko, but with a little salt added to it. It's a personal thing so I'm not going to get into it. But I can concur that option number 2 has won this vote.**

**Until next time. (remember tat though the vote is over, the trial fanfic will be up til the 5th-6th of January, and so far we are getting good vibes from the people who read this!)**

**~Kitten**


	4. Update!

**To those who have been waiting for it and haven't seen it yet, the trial fic is officially a fanfic!!**

**The title is Unexpected Family if you would still like to read it, I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
